


孤独是你的朋友

by OmarIndeed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmarIndeed/pseuds/OmarIndeed
Summary: S9E3的平行脑洞，如果小卡捡垃圾的时候没有遇到April，而是有企图的汉子呢？
无分级 pre-destiel





	

**Author's Note:**

> 这是第一次写这对，本来想写个欢乐的故事，后来又不太欢乐，而且什么都没有发生，我也不知道自己要干嘛？？？

距离和Castiel上一次通话已经过去了好几天，Dean的担忧越来越多，天使坠天后在人间到处肆虐，先在科罗拉多抛下三具从内烧得焦黑的尸体，随后爱荷华也未能幸免，可怜的神父被刺穿挂在艾默尔公园外的教堂外，Dean和Sam驱车造访走访，幸运地找到一个见过Cas的社区义工。化名Clarence的Cas在社区当了几天社工来赚取盘缠，看来这家伙已经学会了人类的生存技能？根据线索，天使已经追着Cas去了印第安纳。经过一天的车程，他们在发生命案的小镇拉斐尔停下，他们走访了流浪汉的据点碰运气，有人遇见过Clarence。

“那么下一站去底特律？”Dean坐回Impala，双手搭在方向盘上。兄弟俩已经横穿了三个州，马上要赶往下一个，动身之前显然还需要更多的计划。“怎么说？Sammy。”

“我可以替你开一段，如果你累的话。”他们已经马不停蹄地行驶了十几个小时，Sam的提议很合理。

“我不知道，老兄，Cas或许遇到了什么麻烦，或许已经被抓住，那么多天使在找……”Dean的眼神里流露出担忧。

“嘿嘿，我们会找到他的。”Sam用无限同情的目光看着沮丧的哥哥。

一串铃声打断了兄弟，屏幕上显示了一个陌生的手机号码。

“Hello，Dean。”熟悉的开场白从听筒里传来。

“Cas？”Dean皱褶眉头，调整了一下坐姿继续接听，“你在哪儿？我们正要赶往底特律，你在那儿么？”

“在唐人街的餐馆，有个好心人请我吃东西，可以维持皮囊的需求……嗯，现在是我的身体…我的身体需要食物。”Cas用着他不着边际的叙述回答着。

“什么好心人？”

“一个路人，看到我在街上晃，请我吃汉堡，还借给我手机打电话，我觉得他没问题。”

“你确定么？很多天使在找你，你的处境非常危险。”

“我用咒符做了防御，已经起效了。剩下的问题就是没钱买巴士票，但是这很快也能解决。”

“怎么解决？帮社区当临时工么？”Dean联想到一路追查的踪迹。

“临时工确实赚到了一些，但不够回到地堡。”

“别说了，我这就赶过来。”Dean顺手发动了引擎。

“不，Dean。”Cas在另一头解释，“你的麻烦已经够多了，我可以照顾好自己，只是现在没有钱，但是今晚会有，最快明天就能回来。”

“什么办法？你现在是个凡人了，很多事都没那么容易了。”Dean不明白Cas为何如此执拗，距离底特律不过一天的路程，如果全速半夜就能到。

“那位借我手机的朋友，提出个建议，”Cas顿了顿，话筒里的背景变得安静了一些，显然他挪到了别的地方，“如果我去他的住处，他愿意给我些钱，包括这个电话。”

“什么！”Dean呛了一下，脑子“嗡”得糊成了一片。什么意思？去一个男人家里过夜？还給钱？猎人不愿把他的前天使朋友和卖淫这样的词汇联系在一起，他吞了吞口水一字一顿严肃地说道，“Cas，听着，别去！”

“为什么不？”Cas有点疑惑，就像这蠢家伙一贯不通人情的样子，“我觉得可行。”

“你知道他对你有所企图，我是说他想……”Dean不知道怎么把这句话说下去

“性？”Cas直截了当地补全了Dean支支吾吾没说下去的词儿，显然在天使的字典里，这并不是什么难以启齿的事情，“是的，我意识到他是邀请我跟他发生关系。”

“不！这不对！你不该为了钱干这个，别让那个变态碰你。”Dean觉得口舌发干，在这个话题深入前，他尴尬地看了眼车里的Sam，熄灭了引擎跨出了Impala。

“这不只是为了钱，Dean。”Cas似乎有他的一套理论，“我现在是个人类，这几天已经感受到吃喝拉撒带来的烦恼，早上在街上晃，我盯着一个女人的胸脯，就有了反应。”

“胸脯，那很好，那就找个妞儿解决这个问题。”Dean漫无目的地眺望着远处，思绪乱成麻。

“我没觉得有什么区别，男人，女人，功能都差不多，而且以我现在的样子要吸引异性的可能性很小。”

“那就克制一下，撸一发。”Dean不敢相信自己竟然要给出撸管的建议。

“他提出建议让我考虑，完全尊重我的意志。就算不发生关系，我也得把手机还给他。”

“Cas，想想看，一个陌生人把手机留给你，让你去他那儿还给他，这是圈套。”Dean继续给电话那头的蠢货讲道理，“等我赶过来之前，你哪儿也别去。”

“我可以处理问题。”

“不准去！”Dean提高了音量。

电话那头出现了一小段沉默，每次Dean呵斥Cas时，那家伙都会沉默，

“你生气了？”

“是的，我生气了！”Dean发现这招有用，于是继续假装动怒的口吻。

“你生气因为我要跟男人上床。”Cas用了陈述语气。“如果我和女人上床你就不生气了。”

“不…不对，”Dean差点被这滑稽的逻辑噎着，“我生气是因为你不肯听劝，就算你跟女人上床我依旧生气。你就乖乖原地待命，等我赶过来。”

Cas又陷入了沉默，但Dean知道这家伙已经接受了建议。

 

 

*******

 

 

“我们得乘那小蠢蛋把处子之身献给爱心路人前把他拖回去。”Dean重新坐回车里，一边说一边扭动车钥匙。

“这越来越荒谬了，Dean。”Sam的声音变得冷酷，准确说，是Ezekiel用着Sam的声音说话呈现的样子。

“Zek？”Dean望着从弟弟眼里射来的寒光，有些心虚。

“我不会跟你大老远地去阻止Castiel破处，我有更重要的事情。” Ezekiel还在Sam的体内治愈三道审判带来的伤害，这次出行天使大人是反对的，但Sam坚持要做猎人的本分工作。

“但是Cas还身处危险……”

“据我所知，他没有危险，”天使的口吻异常冷漠，“如果他要堕入凡间寻欢作乐，本与我无关。”

“你走吧，我……”话音随着呼啦啦翅膀拍打的声响，副驾驶已经空空如也，这可能是Dean遇到过耐心最差的天使了，“好吧，我一个人把那笨蛋找回来。”猎人无奈地打着方向盘，全速向底特律进发。

 

 

 ******

 

 

赶到底特律已经是午夜，天空飘起雨点，Dean并没有担心雨天打滑而收小油门，或者在意路边举着测速仪的警察蹲点，只希望能及时阻止那傻瓜。来到Cas所说的餐厅，这会儿早就打样了，猎人伸着脑袋朝玻璃窗内张望，店堂内漆黑一片，只有远处的逃生指示灯发出幽幽的绿光。不甘心之于，Dean将夹克的衣领竖起抵挡空中飘下的雨水，绕到餐厅的后门。巷子很暗，墙根放着两个硕大的垃圾桶装满了倾倒的餐厅残渣，雨天冲淡了空气中食物腐败的气味，晃神间Dean想起Cas提及接受陌生人的食物，也就是说他没钱买吃的，自此之前如何解决果腹问题，就不言而喻了。巷子里没有什么躲雨的地方，Dean的眼睛已经被雨水糊得睁不开，他站在后门的石阶上，头顶的门框勉强投下一尺不到的庇护。Dean安慰自己，Cas不在餐厅，或许是件好事，当失踪的伙伴还是天使的时候，如果让他等，这呆子多半会一动不动地在雨里站上个把小时，现在至少知道去找个干燥温暖的地方。想到这里，另一种不安又在心间酝酿起来，Dean差点忘了他的朋友有多么地执拗，尽管百般强调不要去陌生人那儿，破坏规矩早就是Cas的座右铭，老天！Dean的思绪又混乱起来，一方面他确实很担心Cas的安危，一方面，想到朋友为了路费和陌生人亲近让他很不舒服。尽管多年猎魔经历Dean在与人打交道时也会无所不用，这种事还是得有个底线，他记得他教过Cas撒谎，去获取信息，去当美国总统，但绝不是这样，此刻猎人有些懊悔没有多跟天使朋友就人情世故多交代一些。餐厅的线索断了，Sam被被传送回地堡，Dean摸了圈脸上的雨水，望向寂寞幽暗的小巷。

 

 

******

 

 

就是这里，Dean站在公寓的房门外犹豫不决，通过Cas之前打来电话的号码，猎人找到了机主的身份信息，一个水果批发商，或许解释了此人和Cas在餐厅的相遇，他在社交账号上的信息无意间暴露了住址。Dean盯着账号头像端详了许久，本以为会是Brad Pitt那样为人倾倒的类型，照片显示不过是略微谢顶外貌和气质都非常普通的中年男人，这让Dean更加不解Cas为什么会答应这样一个人，猎人不禁摇摇头。屋内有两种情况，一，Cas没有来过，Dean可以用他的FBI假证搪塞过去；二，Cas在里头，还有另一个人，Dean可能会冲过去把人暴揍一顿。薛定谔的盒子还是得鼓起勇气开启，Dean已经做好了最坏的打算……

“Dean！”

用来撬锁的工具还举在半空，Dean半张着嘴从门缝里看着同样吃惊的Cas，比想象中要好的一点，至少对方还穿着衣服，这位前天使瞪着他湛蓝的眼睛望着猎人的绿眸子，在一种伴随着疑惑和尴尬地氛围中，两人僵持了一会儿。

“你来这儿做什么？”Cas的眼神从疑惑转换为责怪，“我差点误伤了你。”说着，将天使之刃从Dean的视线之外拿到胸前，他警觉地观察猎人身后的动静，然后把人从门缝拉了进去。

“搞……什么鬼！”Dean迅速地扫视着屋内的情况，尽管没有开灯，但是不远处餐桌上摆放的烛台餐盘还是立马吸引了他的目光。哈，烛光晚餐，所以就是为了这些花里胡哨的东西才没在雨里好好等着？一种混合着沮丧和被冒犯的情绪在Dean的心间酝酿着。

“我可以解释，Dean。”Cas合上了门，“在你训我没有听你的建议前，我为此道歉，我可以解释。”前天使用着他惯有沙哑的嗓音承认错误，与此同时，厅里的灯光被打开，故事的全部暴露在光明之中。  
“什么……鬼！”Dean皱着眉头把口头禅又重复了一遍，而这次的重点已经不在指责数落前天使的犯错上。Dean对灯光适应后，他舒展眉头抬起目光，注意到餐桌后面因为打斗而一片狼藉的厨房，奇怪的是餐桌却在大战中完整地幸存下来，切了一半的烤鸡放在显耀的位置，绣金边的镂空餐布上摆着用过的餐盘刀叉，餐桌中央的银色烛台还装饰着黄玫瑰。Dean走近之后，从胡桃木带着曲线的桌腿边，伸出一双穿着条纹棉袜的男人的脚，顺着男人笔挺的裤缝，公寓的主人一动不动地仰躺在精致的晚餐之下，胸口的白色衬衣上绽放开鲜红的一片。猎人试图弄清情况，无数的疑问在脑子里打转，他回头看着等待批评的同伴，第三遍说，“搞什么？”

“我杀了他。”说完，Cas把嘴抿在一起。

“你？杀了他？”Dean转向Cas，在正常的光线下，他看清了同伴的情况，一道明显的伤痕从Cas的鼻梁横跨，在右边脸颊留下一片不小的淤青。同伴穿着邋遢的暗红色外套，凝结的血浆留下不明显的污迹，里头一件被扯地乱糟糟的衬衣同样布满了星星点点的血迹，吐露着衣服主人身上发生的变故。

“我没及早发现他是死神，才搞成这样。”Cas对于自己的错误供认不讳，却也仅此而已，脸上没有更多的惊恐和不安。

“他是死神？”Dean关切道。

“我以为他是好人，但这只是他接近我的计谋。”

“先离开这儿。”此地不宜久留，直觉驱使猎人快点带朋友离开。

“我本来想从这儿拿点钱，不过应该不需要了。”那个呆货立定在原地，看了眼屋主的尸体平淡地说着，看来失去超能力并没有给他太多困扰。

 

“Cas！”Dean催促着。 

 

 

******

 

 

雨刷器在挡风玻璃上规律的运作，伴随着沙沙的雨水声，Impala在黑夜里寂寞地前行。一路上Dean都阴着脸，只要一个小小的突破口，大概就会将满腔的怒火会一股脑儿地倾泻出来。当然，这一切的发生，只是时间问题。

“我能知道去哪儿么，Dean？”在副驾驶座看够了雨景，Cas还是开口了。

“找家汽车旅馆，把血迹处理掉，再上路。”司机直视着前方的公路，用着不悦的口吻回答。

“哦。”Cas似乎没有察觉到对方的情绪，或者根本没从自己的错误里学到什么，反而口气颇为轻松地为这一路的事故辩解起来，“我没想到你这么快赶到底特律，原本我打算在Benjamin那儿待到天亮再去餐厅等你，这样就不用让你担心了。”

“不担心？你是说差点被杀掉？好极了，的确没什么值得担心的。”Dean注意到Cas依旧将死神当做一个朋友来谈论，这让他很不舒服。

“我知道你因为我去了Benjamin家不高兴，”Cas从椅背上坐直，认真地继续，“餐厅打样了，外头在下雨，我得找个地方过夜，这是我的决定。现在作为人类，我有这点自主权。”

“你当然有这个权利。”Dean喃喃地讥讽道，打着方向盘拐到岔路上，他记得这个方向有家旅馆可以歇脚。

 

 

******

 

 

接近二十小时的长途跋涉让猎人疲惫不堪，Dean脱下外套抖落雨水丢在了一边，斜靠在旅馆的单人小床上歇息。浴室里传来隐约的水声，然后是“嗷”地被热水管放水烫到的惨叫，成为人类对Cas完全没有益处，前天使还有很多基本的生活技巧需要学习。Cas使用浴室的时间比正常的人类要更久，Dean怀疑他是不是知道香波和肥皂的区别，还有剃须刀须后水等等等……由于胸口的闷气未消，Dean决定让那笨蛋在幽闭的隔间里自行闹明白清洁的程序。过了一会儿浴室传来吹风机的声响，Dean抬了抬眉毛，还知道烘干程序，值得表扬。随着吹风机噪音的停止，裹着旅馆浴袍的Cas赤脚踏出了浴室，半湿的头发乱糟糟贴在脑门上，手里抓着两只被吹风机烘得僵直的袜子，样子有点滑稽。

“别直接踩在地上，会得奇怪的霉病的。还有这袍子，非常不干净。”Dean给出建议。

Cas疑惑地歪过头，，眼睛斜到一边想了想，看看地面上的光脚丫，于是解开了浴袍准备脱掉。

“等等……你干嘛！把衣服穿回去！”Dean伸出手掌阻止，眼睛不知往哪里放。

“你说这不干净。”Cas的浴袍脱到一半停下来，打不定主意。

“我给你件衣服换上。”Dean立马起身背对同伴，在旅行袋里翻找起来，他们的身材差不多，找件T恤将就应该没问题。至于内裤，那没门儿，Dean清了清嗓子，“你先穿这个，把裤子套上。”说着，反手把T恤抛向空中。

Cas什么也没说，把浴袍脱下留在了原地，掩上浴室的门后重新打开吹风机。按照Dean的着装要求，重新出现的Cas套上半干的长裤，穿着那对硬邦邦的袜子，和印花早就无法辨认的旧T恤。和以前一样，Cas很在意Dean的评价和肯定，会礼貌地问一句，

“看起来好一点么？”

Dean点点头，示意同伴坐在对面的小床上。成为凡人对Cas一定很新鲜，看那傻瓜坐在单人床上露出的笑容，好像小孩儿吃到了棒棒糖一般，用带着淤伤的手抚摸着床垫，仿佛这是迪拜七星酒店的鹅毛大软床般心满意足。

“能睡真正的床真好，”Cas对Dean笑笑，“Benjamin的客房有个差不多的床，本来我是想睡那里……”

“我不明白，Cas，”说出这个名字让Dean的感觉很不好，“为什么你对这个人这么有好感，即便他要杀你？”

“是我把天堂搞得一团糟，他当然有理由报复，这不怪他。在动杀机前，他给我吃的，住处也很温暖，我想他的本意不坏。”Cas如是回答，“我是个人类，我……”

“有自主权？见你的鬼！”Dean打断他。

“我有我的理由！”Cas态度也强硬起来。

“那是什么？在凡间寻欢作乐么？”Dean引用了Ezekiel的话。

Cas半张着嘴一时说不上话，他轻轻摇头，目光转向了地面。这个举动让Dean以为占了上风，他追加道，

“真有你的，Cas。”

如果世上有人能把本就糟糕的局面再往泥潭深处拖，他的名字一定是Castiel。这位前天使反省了一会儿，抬起眼睛瞄了眼同伴，预感轮到自己发言，

“我和Benjamin聊了很多。”

“哼！”Dean已经不想看同伴了，他抱着手臂把头别向其他地方。

“这些日子我很孤独，也想过打电话给你，但没有钱。这一路遇到很多人，我试着和他们交流，有些人直接走开了，有些人听了一会儿也走开了，但Benjamin听了很久。”Cas没有在意Dean的情绪继续说，“我知道他是有所企图，我也是，食物，床垫还有其他的。”

“你可以让我给你打钱。”

“在搞砸这么多事以后，再找你帮忙让我羞愧。”Cas抬起眉毛，形成无数的额头纹，“和Benjamin相处，至少不是一味的索取，这能让我心里好受点儿。”

“这是你新的自赎方式？”Dean想起Cas故意留在炼狱的经历，这家伙的逻辑就是在花样自虐。

“不，Dean，还有别的。”

“别的？”Dean以为自己读出了Cas的心思，作出O的口型，“如果你喜欢男人，我不介意，这是你的决定……嗯……”他摆摆手掩饰尴尬。

“Dean，我……”Cas欲言又止，瞪着对方摇摇头，垮下肩膀双手无力地放在床垫上。

“跟我说说。” 看到同伴泄气的样子，Dean认真起来，全然没了之前的怒意。

“我估计你不会高兴听这个。”Cas嘟囔着。

“不管是什么，愿闻其详。” Dean身体靠前了一些。

“在杀死Benjamin之前，我们接吻了。” Cas偷瞄了一眼对方的反应。

“好吧。”为了鼓励同伴说下去，Dean点了下头。

“这一晚我们讨论了很多东西，关于挫败、悔恨和人生的低点，明白了一点，真正在消磨我的，是孤独。成为人类之后的每一天，我都很孤独，在没有考虑温饱和危险的时候，只剩下孤独陪伴着我。向Benjamin诉说这种感受时，有了一个想法，让他代替孤独成为我的伙伴，然后我吻了他。”Cas垂着目光，嘴角露出一丝笑意，“那感觉不错，有那么一瞬间起作用了，我摆脱了孤独。那是个美好的瞬间，好像所有的痛楚和伤害都在自我愈合。”

“后来发生了什么？”Dean克制着语调，不让口气听起来像逼问。

“当我是天使的时候，亲吻和握手在我眼里没有太大区别，只是运动不同部位的肌肉。现在我能感受到除了唾液和湿润以外的东西，超越生理知觉的东西。当我不再受饥寒之苦应该感到满足时，嘴里满是苦涩，当我该享受与人亲吻的欢愉时，内心实则在哭泣。无论多努力地去摆脱，这种感觉总会找到我，只是时间问题。我搞砸了太多事情，不断地失去，我想余下的旅途还是得和孤独作伴。所以我向Benjamin道别，准备去餐厅的后门等到第二天早上，就在这时他袭击了我，暴露了身份。所以，我想，他大概也并不关心我之前都说了什么。”Cas侧了侧头，“故事就是这样了，我想我已经得到了教训，做人真的很难。”

“没关系的，你还有时间去领悟。”Dean将手掌搭在同伴的肩上以示安慰。

“谢谢，”Cas看着肩膀上温暖的手， 释然地笑了笑。

“休息吧，伙计。”Dean轻轻叹了口气站起来，是就寝的时候了，“你可以脱了长裤睡，这样舒服点。”

Cas顺从地照办了，把依旧半湿的长裤卷了卷放在床头。转身之际，伸长的胳膊上，前两天在拉斐尔搏斗留下的伤口从T恤的短袖下露了出来，如今变成一道暗红色还未完全结痂的伤疤。Dean没有多问，无非揭开又一段让他担心不已的冒险，掀起被子一角示意同伴躺进去，Cas还穿着棉袜的双脚插进床单深处摆好，猎人贴心地将被子拉到同伴的胸口覆盖。在Dean准备撒手时，Cas抓住了对方的手腕，

“Dean！”Cas在手腕上留下的力度不小。

“睡吧。”猎人柔声安抚道。

Cas用他哀伤的目光望着对方静默的脸庞，湛蓝的的眼珠后面酝酿着波澜的情绪。距离天亮不到几个小时，身心疲惫的Dean不愿再听更多难过的事情，他按掉了床头灯光控制键后，房间一片漆黑。极其微弱的亮光在Cas的虹膜表面折射并不断晃动，Dean用手掌覆盖其上迫使他合上眼睛，Cas的睫毛在掌间不安地颤动着。此时，Dean的指尖不慎触碰到同伴面颊上的淤伤，床上的人轻轻倒抽了口凉气。猎人俯下身体，温暖的呼吸落在距离Cas面颊上，他们离得很近，却没有触碰。Cas的手依旧扣在Dean的手腕上，想挪开遮蔽视线阻隔，半张的嘴唇缓缓吐着呼吸，一阵强烈的牙膏薄荷味钻进Dean的鼻子。他们僵持了一会儿，不确定接下来会发生什么。天堂最坚强的战士，在人间终极的折磨中迷失，成为情感的乞者，这深深刺痛了Dean。于是他吻了他的额头，非常非常轻地印在细碎的额发和温暖的皮肤之间，像是圣人施以的恩惠。在那一瞬间，Cas仿佛失去了所有的力气，他松开Dean，陷入床榻动弹不得。

“我去车里找点东西，你先睡吧。”Dean脑子有些乱，胡乱编了个理由逃走了。

不，Dean对自己说。

 

 

 ******

 

 

天空已经止住了哭泣，接下来的路程会好走很多。Dean坐在Impala里按下车载音响的广播台，午夜电台播放着舒缓的情歌金曲。

“你知道这是个错误。”随着扑啦啦的躁动，Ezekiel重新出现在副驾驶座上。

“去你的，Zek。”被打断思绪的Dean颇为恼怒地看着神出鬼没的天使，“我以为你带Sam回地堡了，在这里做什么？”

“我从没离开，一路都在暗中观察。” Ezekiel凝视着Dean。

“这很瘆人。”Dean不确定对方说的暗中观察都看到了什么。

“你对待Castiel的方式，是错误的，这会误导他。” Ezekiel面无表情地说，“不管有没有荣光的保护，他依旧是个天使，不该对人类产生感情。”

Dean不喜欢Ezekiel谈论Cas的口气，被冒犯的感觉让猎人皱起眉头，“Cas需要帮助，而且什么都没发生。”

“这就是你的态度？听着，Dean，你若真的想帮Castiel，就离开他，戒除对你的依赖。他是天堂的战士，不是你的情人，他的命运，由天堂安排。”

“他不是……”和不近人情的天使交流让Dean很无奈，他试图讲道理，“那就放任其他天使追杀他？”

“是的，如果命运如此，本不该违抗。”

这不会是Ezekiel最后一次以放弃对Sam的治疗为要挟强迫Dean顺从，猎人关掉了车载音响，那些甜腻烂俗的歌词听得人想吐。

“Dean，你必须做出决定，Sam还是Castiel。”

和Ezekiel争论不是权宜之计，Dean叹了口气，“我们把Sam带回去继续你的治疗。”

“我知道很难抉择，但你的选择是正确的。”得到满意的回答后，Ezekiel作出通融的让步，“你不去和Castiel道别吗？”

“没有必要，Cas是大人了，他会明白的。”

Dean空洞地看着挡风玻璃外已经微微发亮的天空，转动车钥匙。


End file.
